What should have happened
by B99JakexAmy
Summary: This is what I think should have happened in 2x01. Then Jamy would have happened earlier making everyone happy


"Do you know who I am?"

They stare at each other, the man looking relatively confused.

"Jake? Do you remember what happened?" She asks for what must have been the 5th time.

She was getting relatively agitated, she knew he had it in him to respond. She had a short temper and he knew it.

He laughed as he said softly "Hey Ames"

She smiled softly and rolled her eyes.

"Do you remember what happened Jake? Do you have any clue where you might be right now?"

"I remember being punched, I think… or was I doing the punching I can't remember."

"Do you want me to remind you? Or do you want to rest up before I tell you?"

"I want to know, it sounds cool, I mean not as cool as die hard or anything but cool enough. Plus I'm not that tired."

A few hours ago

Jake was still undercover in the mafia, his six months almost up. He was pretty happy about it almost being over, I mean who would want to wear their hair back every day and he was ready to put Leo in jail, it would be a great thing for him after all the things Leo made him do.

Jake knew everything would finally go down today, Holt had been in contact with him and they had been planning this out for months. There was going to be a big drug shipment coming in to the warehouse today, making it the perfect time to infiltrate and arrest everyone.

So when everything started getting itself in place something bad happened. Leo had figured out the cops were there and had found one hiding.

There was a loud bang catching Leo's attention. Charles had hit a box and knocked it over accidently. The problem was, was that he wasn't the one told to stand beside it Santiago was. By the time Leo made his way over there Charles was gone leaving an annoyed Amy standing next to the remaining boxes.

Leo grabbed a fistful of her hair and threw her to the ground, he then pulled her gun away. He then yelled for Jake to come over.

"Jakey, look what we got here… we gotta rat. I dunno who it is but if it's you, god help your poor soul."

"Leo, you know it wasn't me. I hate the cops, they fired me and pretty much made me unemployable, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be standing on my own two feet."

"Tie her up, Imma get the boys to look around for some more cops. After you tie her up leave her, check for any extra weapons, then guard her until I get back. I wanna deal with her myself"

"Sure thing Leo"

"You can always have a little _fun_ while searching her too, we don't wanna such a pretty face to go to waste. Plus aren't Latina girls your type or something?"

Santiago gave Leo a death glare, but she remained silent. She knew he would kill her if she aggravated him enough.

"What? what gave you that idea?"

"Heather, the girl from Spain you dated, Anita the girl from Cuba you dated, Sunny the girl from Puerto Rico."

Jake blushed a little and gave a bit of a smile "Oh yeah them, right…"

Amy looked at Jake quickly, she was a little hurt that he decided to date people while undercover, especially after he confessed his feelings for her.

"Well I will leave you to it, I will be back in 10 minutes, I don't wanna see you at it Jakey so wrap up by then OK?"

"Got it Leo"

Leo chuckled and slowly walked away from them both.

As soon as Leo was gone, Jake helped Santiago up and gave her a long hug.

"Jake? You are suffocating me."

"Oh yeah sorry." He grinned a little but soon the grin faded.

He remembered the last time he saw Amy, and how he ran away before even getting her reaction to his confession. He felt numb about it, he just ignored how he felt and enjoyed that numbing feeling.

She watched him, she wanted to tell him but she couldn't. She couldn't tell him that her and Teddy had broken up. It wasn't even about Jake, and Amy didn't break up with Teddy, Teddy broke up with her.

They had broken up because Teddy had fallen in love with another girl, he was just dating Amy to make her jealous. Teddy wasn't anything like Amy in the end, he just acted like Amy so Amy would date him.

She didn't feel super heartbroken though, it only gave her more time to think about Jake and her feelings for him. It also allowed her to process if he would be a viable match for her to date.

Jake finally broke the silence.

"Amy, he is going to be back soon and I still have to get rope and maybe even a chair for you to be tied up in."

"Well I would help you look but you are probably being watched right now, and me helping you would look suspicious."

"Yeah but I already look suspicious, I should have already patted you down and started to… feel you up, if you are catching my drift."

Amy gives him a bit of a disgusted look, he knows it wasn't directed at him but to what his actions were supposed to be.

"Jake, I need you to pat me down. You can't look suspicious it could ruin our entire mission, and your six months of undercover work."

"Are you sure because I do not want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Jake I am fully clothed, upset and uncomfortable, it will be fine."

"Fully clothed, upset and uncomfortable name of your sex tape." He says with a grin.

Amy rolls her eyes but a ghost of a smile appears on her lips.

"Okay I will start patting you down but only because I have to not because I want to."

As soon as Jake starts patting her shoulders, Amy whispers in Jakes ears…

"I know you want to, don't lie Jake."

Jake swallows hard and stares at Amy at looking a little guilty. Amy just smirks in response.

When they finally finish the pat down, (which was very awkward because Jake avoided the areas he claimed he had no business in.) Jake had pointed Amy's gun at Amy and yelled for her to shut up and not move, while he retrieved some rope, and a slightly damaged chair.

He then carefully tied Amy to the chair, by then eight minutes had gone by and Jake was just awkwardly avoiding Amy's gaze.

"Jake you were supposed to do something to me. If he shows up and I look untouched it is going to look odd."

"Shit, you are right… I know what to do."

Jake then had spent a minute ruffling Amy's hair and getting her to kiss his forearm to make her lips look a little swollen. Amy was very opposed to this idea but Jake convinced her to do it when he said "Would you like being shot better?"

Jake had been kissing his other forearm in the meantime because he also needed swollen lips.

Jake had then wiped his finger across Amy's lips and over his in order for him to get some of her lip gloss on his mouth.

When Leo finally showed up, he smirked and asked Amy how she liked tasting Jake.

Amy just looked down and ignored him.

"Hey Bitch I asked you a question! Why you no respond?"

Amy still didn't look up, which only made Leo angrier.

"Look at me when I speak!"

Leo had by that point slapped Amy right across the face. Amy had taken it still not saying anything. Her eyes looked to be tearing up but she remained strong.

"We got a fighter Jakey, you know what we do with fighters?"

"No."

"We get them to do us men a nice under the jeans favour."

Amy's eyes widened when she realized what he had said. Jake looked taken back by this. He did not want this to happen to anyone, let alone Amy. No one should have to taste that man's anything, and he wasn't just about to let Amy suck him off.

When Leo started unzipping his pants Jake tackled him to the ground hard. He then flipped Leo over and stared at his disgusting face.

"Jakey whatchya doin? Oh my Jakey are you the rat? Or is she your girlfriend? Are you overprotective of the girl you got to suck you off and make out with? I have so many questions Jak-"

By that point Jake had started to punch Leo in the face over and over again. Each time slightly harder.

Leo just grinned and asked in between punches if that was all Jake got. Jake would have probably come up with a witty answer if he was still there, but he wasn't. He was taken over by some angry monster that wouldn't stop punching Leo.

Amy by that point had untied herself, and had taken her gun back from Jake's back pocket. She was attempting to pull Jake off Leo, before Leo passed out or died. Leo was already blacked out though, and when he woke up, (if he ever did) he would probably have some serious head trauma.

When Amy finally pulled Jake off, Leo and Jake's blood was all around them. Jake had just stared at Amy not expressing anything, he just had a deadpanned poker face. Amy had just pulled Jake into a hug, that's when she heard a bang.

She woke up in an ambulance, she had apparently been shot in the torso. Not directly though because it had gone through Jake first. By that point she was freaking out about Jake and if he was still alive.

The paramedic told her to calm down and that she would be told more at the hospital. After that she passed out again.

When she woke up again she was wearing a hospital gown and had Rosa sitting next to her, and staring looking unimpressed.

"You passed out from being indirectly shot. Apparently you had a panic attack, and they had to use sedatives on you."

"How is Jake? Is he okay?"

"Thank you for completely ignoring me, I was the one who found you two after all. I took a picture of you two, it was funny cause Jake was crushing you in a hug and you were smiling but you both were bleeding out."

"That is what you find amusing?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that Santiago?"

"Uh no…?"

"You better not."

"So Jake is…"

"Jake is fine, but he is out cold, since you are obviously going to see him I brought you some clothes to change into"

"Thanks Rosa I appreciate it"

"Yeah whatever, don't mention it. Seriously don't mention it ever."

"Okay?"

"Jake is in room 306"

Rosa gets up and leaves, quietly closing the door behind her. Amy starts changing into the clothes Rosa left her only to find out that they are Rosa's clothes.

So after Amy gets changed she takes a picture of herself on her phone (it was on top of her clothes) only to find that Rosas clothing makes her look much scarier than normal.

Soon enough Amy heads out of the room, and up to 306. She quietly closes the door and takes a seat on the chair next to Jake.

She finds a note next to him saying "Jake, I missed you so much. I cannot wait to see you soon so we can hang out and eat a new food I found out about called Bone Marrow custard, it is so good. See you when I get back, (I went to go get some food) – Charles

Amy chuckles a bit and looks at Jake. He is a bit paler than normal, but other than that he looks relatively normal. She grabs his hand and starts stroking it gently. She feels the bumps and the cuts on his hands, she noticed how deep one of them was and cringes a little.

She knows it is her fault that he is here right now. She feels a little guilty, if she didn't hug him he wouldn't have been shot. He would also have his hands in one piece if she was nicer to Leo.

She didn't feel too bad though because she knew he would be fine.

He woke up soon after, and Amy told him what happened.

* * *

Jake was finally released from the hospital two days later, Amy was never formally released (Amy was horrified by this when she found out, and ran to the hospital to apologize.)

* * *

"Hey Amy? Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah sure."

Jake and Amy slowly headed to the evidence room, both still limping a little from the wounds. When Jake finally closes the door, Amy confesses.

"Jake, Teddy and I broke up. And I don't want you to think it is because of you because it isn't. He just was using me to date another girl. He isn't anything like me and we are not the perfect match you said we were." Amy continues to ramble until Jake pulls her into a hug.

They stay in the hug for a while until Amy finally pulls apart.

"Jake, I want to apologize for your injury."

"Why? You didn't shoot me, and I knew there was a risk going into the operation. It is no big deal. Plus I can tell girls about how I am injured from my tough cop life." He completes with a cocky smile.

Amy frowns, unamused by his girl-tough cop fantasy.

"I am kidding about the girls you know, because I still like you. And if you don't like me back that is fine, because I do know that being shot really does get you girls." Jake smiles, but Amy notices the worried look in his eyes.

"Jake I-. I like you but… I don't know if this relationship will work. You are essentially a child and I don't know if I can handle that."

"I know you can Amy, because you have already dealt with me for years, there is nothing new about us dating except we will be boinking, well theoretically because no one knows if you know what sex is yet."

Amy rolls her eyes and places her hands on her hips unamused.

"Well I guess we can give it a go…"

Jake fist pumps, completed by a "Noice"

He gently pulls Amy into a hug, and after a short while they start making out.

Eventually they stop because Amy starts stating "Jake! This is not a sanitary place to do anything that you are thinking about. We work here! Other people have to come in here too!"

"Ugh, you ruin all of my fun."

Amy rolls her eyes and smiles, leaning on Jake.

They both clean up a bit and head back into the bullpen.

They admit they are dating soon after, because they heard that a bet was starting up. And after the last bet, Amy and Jake were not getting involved.


End file.
